The DigiDestineds of the Year 2030 ((Chapter 1))
by AnimeGal4evah
Summary: 6 kids from all around the world were just in a Japanese learning class until they are to do something they never thought would happen!


  
Disclaimer- I do not own Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolei and Cody who are only the property of Toei Animation and Saban.  
  
Author's Note-This Fan Fic takes place in the year 2030 where the original DigiDestineds are either between 38-43 years of age. No the "oldies" are not the stars of this Fan Fic but 6 children from around the world! ((It is perfectly coincidential if one of these names belong to someone too)):  
  
Lynsey Thompson of Vancouver, Canada, North America   
Uhngee "June" Kim of Seoul, Korea, Asia   
Amal Yarobay of South Africa, Africa   
Yamire Jaleena of Chile, South America  
Nick Hammer of Sydney, Australia  
Jeff McFarley of Denmark, United Kingdom, Europe  
  
They meet each other over in (of course!) Odaiba Japan where all of them are to take a Japanese class to learn the language. There IS something about them that makes them DigiDestineds but why ruin it for ya?  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Class  
  
It's the year 2030 where 6 students are alone in one class learning how to speak Japanese. They are unaware of what will happen to them that will change their lives forever:  
Lynsey Thompson is from Vancouver, BC. She has blazing red hair down to her waist. She wears a yellow with designs t-shirt and jean shorts. She also wears boots hand-me-downed by her godfather "Uncle Joe" (O.O) and brown gloves.  
Uhngee "June" Kim comes from the not-so-well known country of Korea. She has dark brownish-black hair to her shoulders. She wears a light gray vest, green t-shirt and jeans. Her shoes are Nike sneakers and she has bright finger-tipless gloves. (Kinda like Ash's of Pokémon or something!)  
Amal Yarobay comes from South Africa, Africa. She has light brown skin and brown hair tied up to a ponytail. She wears a black speghetti top and silver bellbottoms with designs at the bottom. Including her white platforms.  
Yamire Jaleena is from an unknown village in Chile, South America. He has spikey dark redish-brown hair. He wears a red shirt and brown slacks. He also wears dark orange gloves. His shoes are just plain red, white and blue sneakers. Oh and don't forget about his glasses!  
Nick Hammer is from Sydney, Australia. He has faint brown blonde hair. He wears a cowboy hat, bomber jacket, brown hat and light brown shoes. Sorta like a cowboy or Texan!  
Jeff McFarley comes from Denmark, United Knigdom in Europe. He has smooth light brown hair. He wears a sophisticated suit/uniform. It is a bright blue vest, white shirt and dark pants.  
Anyways, these children's teacher, Mrs. Takaishi, was writing on the board. "Okay kids. Can anyone read this?" Mrs. Takaishi pointed onto the board. June and Yamire raised their hands. The others were clueless. "Yamire?"  
"Wha? I was asking if I could go to the washroom!" Yamire studdered. Everyone laughed.  
"Yes you may go. Yes June?" Mrs. Takaishi asked her.  
"Is it 'nani kodé obachan'?" June guessed.  
"Well you got that right but you might need to work a little bit harder to sound it all right. Great job," Mrs. Takaishi said as she wrote an new sentence on the board.  
The door opened. It was the secretary Mrs. Kido! "Kari. Can we speak for a second?"  
"Oh sure Yolei. Can you children behave?" Mrs. Takaishi asked and exited the door.  
The classroom was filled with tidbits of chatter. "I wonder what they are talking about," Nick started as he took of his cowboy hat and brushed his staticy hair.  
"Probably there is some small problem. I don't know. Usually that really happens a lot if a secretary needed to talk to a teacher. Besides, Mrs. Takaishi is the only teacher in this school right now. Maybe "Aunt Yolei" felt a bit bored. Mrs. Takaishi and Mrs. Kido are friends," Lynsey said.  
"Yeah you're probably right Lyns...," Jeff was disrupted by rushing footsteps. The children watched at least 11 adults barge into the classroom. Lynsey only knew three out of eleven: Mrs. Takaishi, "Aunt Yolei" and "Uncle Joe." The rest were new faces to her. Jeff recognized the redhead with spikey hair. He knows him as Izzy the mathemetician. Yamire's greatest idols were there too: Tai, one of the best soccer players he knew, and Sora, an awesome tennis player. June knew Mimi and Matt. On went TK, Davis and Cody. The children saw them all huddle around the back two computers, Izzy on his lap top.  
"Um Mrs. Takaishi?" Jeff raised his hand.  
"Yes?" Mrs. Takaishi turned her head.   
"What's going on?" Jeff asked.  
"Nothing. You kids keep working on the Japanese," TK said.  
"But class was over a few minutes ago! It's recess!" Lysney said.  
"Well just read or play!" Tai mumbled.  
The children were still clueless of what was going on. All of them just played a quiet game of Bingo. Then their silent game was disturbed by a voice.  
"Hello there. You look a lot older! Anyways, we are under attack by a new evil Digimon. Actually 5 of them! Since you are a bit too old to go for this. I may need suggestions on some DigiDestineds?" asked the voice.  
"Yes Gennai but who?" Sora asked.  
"Well, they each have to have a speciality of some sort. Also made sure to not scream from monsters? I hate that fact! But get some chosen ones soon. You are the DigiDestined adults. It's all up to you!" Gennai faded away.  
"Mrs. Takaishi! Recess is up!" Nick called out.  
"Not now Nick..," Mrs. Takaishi. "Hey! Izzy! Contact Gennai!"  
Gennai reappeared onto the screen. "What? You picked out some children available to do the job?"   
"Yes I've got an idea. Why not use my students? There are a total of six. These kids know a lot and probably capable to save the worlds!" Kari said.  
"Great idea Kari. Now can someone get them over here? I'll send them a telekenetic message into their minds with the whold story!" Gennai instructed.  
"Hey kids! Over here!" Tai yelled.  
"What is it now?" June walked over to the computers with the other five.  
"We need you six to do something to save the worlds from destruction. You have to be very brave and willing to do anything," Joe said to them.  
"Anything to save the worlds? You mean like superheroes?" Yamire asked.  
"Sort of. You have to partner up with creatures called Digimon. They will help you on the way. Don't be afraid of them because they are friendly. Your DigiPartners will tell you which Digimon are good and bad. This trip will be tough but are you all willing to take the ultimate challenge?" TK asked.  
"Yes!" the children said.  
"Okay! Now I'll get a warp...," Gennai said.  
A large black hole opened on the wall. The kids gulped and entered the hole. They were really afraid of what would happen. They fell non-stop, screaming. Then somehow they stopped falling...  



End file.
